Here, Have Some Phones
by megtries
Summary: Was it a good idea for the Avengers to all get phones? Probably not. What was an even worse idea was teaching them all how to text. From jumping off buildings, to coffee and meetings, they can spice anything up with some texting fun. Especially when Tony's bored.
1. Chapter 1

Debriefing

(Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce)

 **Hey guys, so this is sort of a teaser chapter, I have a lot more I just need to know if you want them or not. :) Should I do more?**

 **Ps: I don't own any of them. Only in the fantasyland in my head. Which I live in.**

Debriefing

(Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce)

IamIronMan: Steeeeeve…

RedWhiteandBlue: What Tony.

IamIronMan: I'm booored.

Sharpshooter: You're always bored dude

IamIronMan: Yeah, but this is soooo boring.

RedWhiteandBlue: You're supposed to be paying attention Tony

HotandDangerous: This is boring.

IamIronMan: See! I got widow on my side so I already won.

RedWhiteandBlue: Ok, fine. This is really boring, but after mission debriefings are necessary.

Sharpshooter: If I stab myself with a pen can I be excused to go to medical.

IamIronMan: I think Fury would be mad at first, but if it works TAKE ME WITH YOU!

HotandDangerous: I could stab you guys.

HotandDangerous: I could make it look like an accident.

Smashy: Guys, seriously?

IamIronMan: Do it in the leg so it bleeds a lot.

Sharpshooter: I don't care where just get me out of here.

Sharpshooter: Actually, not my arm. I still need to be able to use a bow.

RedWhiteandBlue: Nobody is stabbing anyone. Pay attention.

IamIronMan: Ow! Steve why did you just kick me!?

RedWhiteandBlue: Because you cursed. Language Tony. We're supposed to be family friendly.

Sharpshooter: Who has a pen?

IamIronMan: I don't :(

Sharpshooter: Me neither.

HotandDangerous: If I had a pen I would have stabbed you guys already.

IamIronMan: Cappy dappy doo.. Do you have a pen?

IamIronMan: I am taking your silence as a no.

Sharpshooter: BRUCE HAS A PEN!

IamIronMan: Bruce, can we please have the pen?

Smashy: Why would I give you the pen? You're going to stab yourself.

Sharpshooter: No we won't!

IamIronMan: Yeah, Natasha will stab us.

Smashy: no

HotandDangerous: Bruce. Pen.

5 minutes later

IamIronMan: Ow… but yay!

Sharpshooter: Totally worth it.

RedWhiteandBlue: Why would you give her the pen?!

Smashy: She scares me.

HotandDangerous: Good.

RedWhiteandBlue:I can't believe you guys.

Spiderman, Spiderman

(Peter, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint)

Webshooterz: Do you think it's dangerous to text and swing?

IamIronMan: No man, YOLO

Sharpshooter: I text and jump off building all the time so whatever.

Smashy: Plz don't.

RedWhiteandBlue: If you're not allowed to text and drive I don't think you should text and swing.

Webshooterz: Following Tony's advice. YOLO

RedWhiteandBlue: Never do that.

Smashy: Swing while texting or follow Tony's advice?

RedWhiteandBlue: Neither.

Sharpshooter: Try texting while free falling, it's way more fun.

Asgaurd4what: What does YOLO mean?

Webshooterz: You Only Live Once.

Asgaurd4what: But I know of many people who have been thought to be dead who come alive once again.

IamIronMan: I don't think YOLO applies to us.

Sharpshooter: YOLAB.

IamIronMan: ?

Sharpshooter: You Only Live A Bunch.

Webshooterz: I just fell three stories.

Smashy: I told you not to text and swing.

RedWhiteandBlue: No texting and swinging.

Webshooterz: But… YOLAB...

Cat Videos

(Thor, Steve, Natasha, Tony, Clint, Bruce)

IamIronMan: Thor, stop spamming us with cat videos.

Asgaurd4what: But they are very humerous.

Smashy: I like them. They're cute.

Sharpshooter: You like everything Banner.

IamIronMan: They're distracting me.

RedWhiteandBlue: I liked the one with the cat.

IamIronMan: … did you really just say that?

HotandDangerous: Steve, they all have cats in them.

HotandDangerous: Hence the name 'cat videos'.

RedWhiteandBlue: Oh.

RedWhiteandBlue: I like the one with the cat that does the funny thing.

IamIronMan: I quit.

Coffee?

IamIronMan: Where did the coffee grounds go.

Webshooterz: Tony and I need coffee.

IamIronMan: This isn't funny.

IamIronMan: We are both about to pass out...we need coffee.

Webshooterz: I will kill you all in your sleep.

Webshooterz: I will laugh as you scream in agony.

Webshooterz: I will pluck your fingernails off your hands and make you eat them.

Sharpshooter: Ok, I'm actually really scared right now. Who took their coffee?

RedWhiteandBlue: Wasn't me.

Smashy: Nope.

IamIronMan: I will watch as Peter closes your mouth and nose with webbing to suffocate you.

Webshooterz: I will smile as you thrash and try to prevent the inevitable.

IamIronMan: I have technology that can slowly melt your brain while you are still conscious.

5 minutes later

IamIronMan: Who's in the tower?

RedWhiteandBlue: I'm out on a run.

HotandDangerous: On a mission. These guys are stupid.

Sharpshooter: Natasha, stop texting and go shoot someone.

IamIronMan: What about you hawkeye?

Webshooterz: Are you in the tower?

5 minutes later

IamIronMan: Where are you Brucie?

Smashy: One- you know you can't hurt me and Two- in my lab with the door locked and J assured me you can't get in.

Webshooterz: Thor?

Asguard4what: I am visiting my lady Jane.

2 minutes later

IamIronMan: Clinty, Jarvis tells me you are in the tower.

Webshooterz: We will find you.

1 minute later

IamIronMan: He's in the vents above Bruce's lab.

Sharpshooter: I'M GOING TO THE STORE RIGHT NOW TO GET COFFEE!

IamIronMan: Thx Bae

Webshooterz: Love you Katniss.

 **They made me laugh, I hope you laughed too! (Giggles nervously). Tony: THESE ARE PRECIOUS! Me: Aww, thanks man.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you BerbDCat for pointing out that Bruce's nickname wasn't there! I don't know why it didn't show up, it sued to be but it wouldn't work, so now it will be smashy. Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed. I honestly have 18 pages full of texts for these guys, so here's some more!**

'Because I fell off a train'

Felloffatrain: Hello

IamIronMan: Who are you?

IamIronMan: How did you get this number?

Felloffatrain: I am looking for Steve Rogers.

IamIronMan:...Why?

Felloffatrain: I want to apologize for almost killing him then throwing him out of a plane and then almost letting him drown.

IamIronMan: ...why is your name 'felloffatrain'

Felloffatrain: I say all that and all you wanna know about is my screen name?

IamIronMan: Yup.

Felloffatrain: Because a long time ago I fell off a train and was saved by Hydra who brainwashed me and Stevie tried to help me but I almost killed him…

IamIronMan: … Stevie?

Felloffatrain: Again, missing the point. Yeah, Steve. Used to a little guy, then super soldier serum.. Apparently got frozen in ice….

IamIronMan: What's your name?

Felloffatrain: Well, because I lost all my memories and was brainwashed to be an assassin I was called 'The winter soldier', but my real name is James Barnes, you can call me Bucky.

IamIronMan: Send me your coordinates.

Felloffatrain: Why?

IamIronMan: In Steve's exact words "Send a plane, Tony! Send a plane! Get me Buck Buck!" I'm going to call you that now, by the way.

IamIronMan: Steve says you have a metal arm...can I put stickers and or magnets on it?

Please!

Sharpshooter: I found a really cute animal guys.

Smashy: What is it?

Sharpshooter: Well, it's really fluffy and soft and I think we should adopt it.

RedWhiteandBlue: But what is it?

Sharpshooter: I want to name it Larry, and I've decided Stark's going to buy it for me.

IamIronMan: Sure. What is it?

Sharpshooter: If it lays eggs it's not my fault though.

HotandDangerous: Clint. What. Is. It.

Sharpshooter: Adorable?

Sharpshooter: ow, ow, ok!

Sharpshooter: An ostridge.

Dr. Smash: No.

RedWhiteandBlue: Sorry no.

HotandDangerous: You couldn't even handle the dog.

Asgaurd4what: What is in ostridge?

Webshooterz: Oh yes. Plz.

IamIronMan: Yeah baby! I've always wanted an ostridge!

HotandDangerous: No. You're not buying him the ostridge!

Webshooterz: But his name is Larry!

RedWhiteandBlue: No guys

IamIronMan: Fine :'(

(Separate chat: Peter, Tony, Clint)

IamIronMan: I'm getting it!

Webshooterz: Come home to us Larry!

Sharpshooter: I'll get him ready to go.

(Back to big group chat)

20 minutes later

RedWhiteandBlue: We said no.

Sharpshooter: But he looked so sad!

Webshooterz: LARRY IS ONE OF US NOW!

IamIronMan: " _We are family"_

Pay Attention

Sharpshooter: Man, this battle is rough.

HotandDangerous: Yeah. I've already killed like, 100 of these guys. They just keep coming.

Asgaurd4what: These monsters are disappointing.

Sharpshooter: I wanna blow one up.

IamIronMan: DO IT

RedWhiteandBlue: Don't Clint.

Sharpshooter: why nooot?

RedWhiteandBlue: Because there is no point in using an explosive arrow when you could simply use a regular one.

RedWhiteandBlue: Didn't I just tell you not to use an explosive arrow?

Sharpshooter: It was about to eat Tony!

Webshooterz: This is getting boring.

Smashy: STOP TEXTING WHILE SWINGING PETER!

IamIronMan: YOLAB

Webshooterz: But Clint was texting literally while he was jumping between buildings.

Sharpshooter: yeah, but I do whatever I want so…

IamIronMan: Plus, I'm on Hawkeye duty which means I am in charge of catching him when he jumps off stuff.

Webshooterz: This is so un-

RedWhiteandBlue: See, that's why you can't text and swing Peter. Now everyone stop texting and focus on the battle.

RedWhiteandBlue: Clint! Stop blowing them up!

RedWhiteandBlue: Seriously Tony, you too?

Sharpshooter: I DO WHAT I WANT

Dunkin' donuts

Sharpshooter: Hey Tony, can you get donuts on the way back?

Webshooterz: Yaaas! Plz Tony!

IamIronMan: Sure.

RedWhiteandBlue: Peter, stop texting during school.

Webshooterz: But I'm in science class!

RedWhiteandBlue: So?

IamIronMan: So.. the kid doesn't have to pay attention. He could practically teach the class. What kind of donuts should I get?

Asgaurd4what: I like the ones with the jelly filling!

RedWhiteandBlue: Just glazed.

Webshooterz: Chocolate glazed with chocolate icing!

Smashy: Blueberry.

HotandDangerous: Strawberry frosted.

Sharpshooter: Boston Creme. Oh and those cookie dough and brownie batter ones.

Webshooterz: Yes, those are so goooood!

Webshooterz: Can I leave school early?

RedWhiteandBlue: No.

IamIronMan: Why?

Webshooterz: I'm sick… cough cough.

Smashy: Peter, you can't get sick.

(Separate chat Tony, Clint, Peter)

Sharpshooter: Is that kid Flash bothering you again?

Webshooterz: Yes

IamIronMan: You know we can just 'make him disappear' right?

Webshooterz: Please don't.

IamIronMan: I'll pick you up then we get the donuts.

Sharpshooter: Can I come too?

IamIronMan: sure, why not?

(Big chat)

Webshooterz: nevermind. I'm cured! It's a miracle!

Smashy: yeah, ok.

20 minutes later

RedWhiteandBlue: Why do I see a picture of Tony Stark at Dunkin Donuts with Peter and Clint online?

Sharpshooter: Woah! Clones! Wow.

RedWhiteandBlue: :(

Sharpshooter: I do what I want!

IamIronMan: I do what I want!

WebShooterz: I do what I want!

Webshooterz: Jinx, you owe me a soda.

IamIronMan: Have a donut instead.

Webshooterz: OKAY :)))))

Adoption

IamIronMan: Peter, when's your birthday?

Webshooterz: October 24th

IamIronMan: What is your full name?

Webshooterz: Peter Benjamin Parker?

IamIronMan: What is your height, complexion, and hair color?

Webshooterz: Tony, Stop trying to adopt me!

IamIronMan: NEVER!

Webshooterz: I'll tell Fury… and Cap.

IamIronMan: That won't stop me.

Webshooterz: I'll tell Pepper.

IamIronMan: This is not the droid you are looking for (Backs slowly into the shadows)

Webshooterz: yeah, okay.

Relationship advice

Webshooterz: How do you ask out a girl?

RedWhiteandBlue: You just be sweet and honest.

IamIronMan: LAME! You gotta sweep her off her feet man!

Sharpshooter: Impress her, then show her your moves. Boom. Instant date.

Smashy: You're too young for a girlfriend Peter.

Asgaurd4what: I believe you should throw a huge party and then ask her romantically during a dance.

Webshooterz: Everyone giving me different answers doesn't help.

HotandDangerous: Just go up to her and say "I'm spiderman and I live with the Avengers, go out with me.'

Webshooterz: That would work?

HotandDangerous: It would work for me.

IamIronMan: I'm Ironman and I live with the Avengers, go out with me

Sharpshooter: I'm Hawkeye and I live with the Avengers, go out with me

Smashy: I'm Hulk and I live with the Avengers, go out with me

Asgaurd4what: I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, and I live with the Avengers, go out with me.

HotandDangerous: Not going to try it Steve?

RedWhiteandBlue: No ma'am.

HotandDangerous: Good man. To all of you, no. Peter do what cap says.

IamIronMan: What! Does Steve have a girlfriend? NO! I DO!

HotandDangerous: That's because Steve is too perfect for anyone.

IamIronMan: Ok. Works for me. And if all else fails, remember Petey, I can bribe her with money.


	3. Chapter 3

Debriefing 2

IamIronMan: Steeeeve...

RedWhiteandBlue: What Tony. I swear if you say that you're bored one more time….

IamIronMan: No this is serious!

RedWhiteandBlue: What.

IamIronMan: I'm boooored.

IamIronMan: Seriously? You can't just go to the bathroom cuz you don't want to deal with me!

IamIronMan: This is not fair!

IamIronMan: Steve!

IamIronMan: Natasha stabbed me and Clint again, wanna come over to the medical wing?

RedWhiteandBlue: No. See you in an hour and a half.

Medical

IamIronMan: Clint, what room did they put you in?

Sharpshooter: I think the one across from yours.

IamIronMan: Nice. How about you cap?

RedWhiteandBlue: Yeah, Clint is across from you Tony, I'm next to Clint. Do any of the staff know you are awake yet Tony.

IamIronMan: Of course not. Who's ready for a jail break?

RedWhiteandBlue: Ignoring that, Natasha went to get lunch, Thor is 'taking care of business', how's Peter?

Sharpshooter: I think he's still out. We're in the same room since he's a minor.

WebShooterz: Nope, I've been awake for awhile now.

Sharpshooter: Oh.

RedWhiteandBlue: So the staff thinks that half of us are still unconscious.

IamIronMan: Pretty much

Sharpshooter: Sounds like a perfect time for a jailbreak to me.

Webshooterz: Dudes, I have been thinking of a plan since I woke up.

IamIronMan: Same, watcha got?

Sharpshooter: Same here.

RedWhiteandBlue: What is wrong with you people?

Webshooterz: Okay, so every half hour a nurse comes by, only one, to check on us. They check me first, then Clint, then Cap, then Tony. So next time the lady comes in, when she gets to Cap, he starts freaking out. Do whatever you want man, but made it big and distracting. While they are focused on him Clint, Tony and I can get out.

IamIronMan: Dude

IamIronMan: That's exactly what my plan was.

Sharpshooter: my plan was to ask to go to the bathroom one by one, then leave. There are unblocked windows in each stall.

Webshooterz: That works too.

RedWhiteandBlue: Clint, you have a concussion, Peter, you have 3 cracked ribs, and Tony, you have 4 bruised ribs, a concussion, and stitches in your leg. How do you guys plan on getting out the window?

IamIronMan: We already left. Want anything from Chipotle?

Medical 2

IamIronMan: Steeeeve..

RedWhiteandBlue: What Tony?

IamIronMan: I'm tired.

RedWhiteandBlue: Then go to sleep.

IamIronMan: I don't wanna.

Sharpshooter: Can you get me a penguin?

RedWhiteandBlue: No Clint.

Sharpshooter: But I really want one.

RedWhiteandBlue: No.

IamIronMan: Steeeeve…

RedWhiteandBlue:Yes Tony?

IamIronMan: I can't feel my foot. Why can't I?

RedWhiteandBlue: Because you broke it and you're on pain medication.

IamIronMan: Oh.

HotandDangerous: Why is Clint crying?

RedWhiteandBlue: Probably because I wouldn't let him get a penguin.

HotandDangerous: Why not?

IamIronMan: Yeah, why not? I want a penguin too.

RedWhiteandBlue: No!

Asguard4what: Why is friend Tony crying?

RedWhiteandBlue: I hate you all.

Asgaurd4what: May we please have the penguin?

RedWhiteandBlue: No!

HotandDangerous: Now Clint, Tony, and Thor are crying, Steve.

Sharpshooter: Not crying… I'm sweating out of my eyes.

IamIronMan: PLEASE CAP!?

RedWhiteandBlue: How about I get Starbucks instead?

IamIronMan: YES

Sharpshooter: Hit me up, fam.

HotandDangerous: Decaf please.

Asgaurd4what: I still wish to have the penguin, but okay.

15 minutes later

RedWhiteandBlue: TONY, WHERE ARE YOU?

IamIronMan: HEHE hiding.

IamIronMan: Steeeeve…

RedWhiteandBlue: What Tony?

IamIronMan: My leg hurts!

RedWhiteandBlue: Well, maybe you shouldn't have escaped medical.

IamIronMan: I'm still in medical though.

RedWhiteandBlue: Where?!

IamIronMan: Uh, I think I'm in the vents.

IamIronMan: Steve, why am I in the vents?

Sharpshooter: I'll find him.

RedWhiteandBlue: No Clint, you're injured.

Sharpshooter: Too late.

IamIronMan: yay, me and Clint are heading back now Stevie pie.

IamIronMan: is peter awake?

RedWhiteandBlue: No, he's sleeping in his bed like a good person, I'll check on him.

RedWhiteandBlue: Peter, Where are you!?

Webshooterz: issa secret. Shhhh

Sharpshooter: if we had a penguin this wouldn't have happened.

RedWHiteandBlue: How would a penguin help this situation?

Webshooterz: If we had a penguin I would come back. Me likey penguins. They fluff.

Sharpshooter: I could train him to crawl through the vents and he could be a secret agent like us!

IamIronMan: I found Peter.

Webshooterz: You're not a penguin...

IamIronMan: Why does my foot hurt?

RedWhiteandBlue: Because you broke it and then climbed through the vents. :I

IamIronMan: Oh.

IamIronMan: Steeeeve…

RedWhiteandBlue: WHAT TONY?

IamIronMan: I'm tired.

Trumpets

Webshooterz: LALALA

RedWhiteandBlue: What the heck?

RedWhiteandBlue: Why is my text alert a trumpet wake up call?

Webshooterz: LALALA

RedWhiteandBlue: Wait, stop!

IamIronMan: What's wrong cap? :)

RedWhiteandBlue: Someone changed my text alert to a trumpet!

RedWhiteandBlue: Stop texting me!

Webshooterz: NEVER

RedWhiteandBlue: STOP

IamIronMan: LALALA

Sharpshooter: sjdfhajb

Sharpshooter: dhsmv

RedWhiteandBlue: GUYS!

RedWhiteandBlue: Natasha, make them stop!

IamIronMan: Good job Pete.

RedWhiteandBlue: STOP

HotandDangerous: Sorry, I was too busy videotaping.

Webshooterz: Videotaping what?

RedWhiteandBlue: OMG STOP

HotandDangerous: His reaction.

Avengers rule! (a whole new world)

IamIronMan: I can show you cap's shield!

Webshooters: Shining shimmering splendid!

IamIronMan: tell me, Prince Thor, when did you last take it for a ride?

Webshooterz: I can stick you to walls!

Sharpshooterz: Blow your head off and laugh!

IamIronMan: Watch it tumble

Webshooterz: Rolling sliding

IamIronMan: While I shoot it from the sky!

Sharpshooter: Avengers rule!

HotandDangerous: We will kill you in your sleep.

IamIronMan: Don't stand in our way

Webshooterz: and you'll be okay.

Sharpshooter: It won't save you from the dreams though!

IamIronman: Avengers rule!

HotandDangerous: Watch as I polish my gun.

IamIronMan: And when I'm flying high

Sharpshooterz: or falling from the sky,

Webshooterz: No matter what

HotandDangerous: Avengers always rule.

IamIronMan: I can show you Thor's hammer

Webshooterz: But it doesn't mean you can lift it.

HotandDangerous: Just go away because we're too cool for you.

IamIronMan: I can shoot you in the face,

SharpShooter: So can I,

HotandDangerous: So can I,

Webshooterz: So can I-I.

IamIronMan: Just watch out

Webshooterz: And don't try to eat the Hulks guac!

Sharpshooter: Avengers Rule!

HotandDangerous: There's no denying we are cool.

IamIronMan: So when I'm flying high

Sharpshooter: Or falling from the sky,

HotandDangerous: Or you're getting shot in the eye

Webshooterz: Or getting caught like a fly,

Hot Dangerous: Just remember

Sharpshooter: Avengers

IamIronMan: Always

RedWhiteandBlue: What the heck are you guys doing?

Webshooterz: NO CAP YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! RULE! AVENGERS ALWAYS RULE!

IamIronMan: It's too late Petey.

Sharpshooter: Steve killed the moment.

HotandDangerous: You're fired Steve.

RedWhiteandBlue: ….I'm so confused.

Blue

Webshooterz: Can I dye my hair blue?

RedWhiteandBlue: Blue?

HotandDangerous: Why blue?

Webshooterz: I dunno, I like blue.

Felloffatrain: I think it would be nice.

Webshooterz: I'm hearing one yes, and two maybes.

Smashy: No.

RedWhiteandBlue: No.

Webshooterz: So, one yes, two nos, and a maybe?

Asgaurd4what: I believe you would look great with blue hair!

Webshooterz: Another yes!

Webshooterz: Tony, what do you say?

IamIronMan: Sure.

IamIronMan: Wait, what are we talking about?

Smashy: Peter wants to dye his hair blue.

IamIronMan: Why blue? Why not red? Or gold?

Webshooterz: Cuz I want it blue! Just say yes.

IamIronMan: Yes.

Webshooterz: Okay, so Bucky, Thor and Tony say yes, and Cap, Natasha and Bruce say no.

HotandDangerous: I never said no.

Webshooterz: So you say yes!?

HotandDangerous: No, dye it red or something.

IamIronMan: Or gold!

Webshooterz: Final vote, it's up to you Clint.

Sharpshooter: Do whatever man, just don't complain when it looks stupid.

Webshooterz: So…. yes?

Sharpshooter: yes.

Webshooterz: YES HA I'M DOING IT LOSERS!

RedWhiteandBlue: i just talked to Fury.

RedWhiteandBlue: He said no way. Sorry.

Webshooterz: T-T

School

Webshooterz: Can someone pick me up after school?

RedWhiteandBlue: Why? Is it raining?

Webshooterz: My skateboard broke.

IamIronMan: How did you break your skateboard?

Webshooterz: I didn't. Flash did.

RedWhiteandBlue: I can pick you up on motorcycle?

IamIronMan: But I can pick you up in a limo.

Sharpshooter: I can pick you up on a hoverbike.

Smashy: I can drop off a new skateboard at your school.

Webshooterz: Thx Bruce. And Natasha and Bucky, before you can say anything, you can't kill Flash. It was an accident.

IamIronMan: How did he _accidently_ break your skateboard?

Webshooterz: Well, it was right after I _accidently_ filled his backpack with chewed gum, so we decided they both were accidents.

School 2

Webshooterz: Guys, I'm soooo bored.

RedWhiteandBlue: Peter, stop texting and pay attention during school.

Felloffatrain: But Steve, school is the worst.

RedWhiteandBlue: Bucky, will you be responsible for once?

Felloffatrain: it's not my fault that vent blew up, okay?

Webshooterz: No, it's true. This is so boring!

IamIronMan: I still think I should homeschool you.

Webshooterz: No.

IamIronMan: Why?

Webshooterz: Because then I wouldn't see Gwen anymore.

Sharpshooter: Awwwww

Felloffatrain: Lil' Petey likes a girl!

IamIronMan: Invite her over for diner!

IamIronMan: Do it Peter!

IamIronMan: Are you doing it?

IamIronMan: Oh, now you finally decide to pay attention in class.

Emojis

Asgaurd4what: What are the meaning of these faces on the screen of the phone?

IamIronMan: They're emojis Thor.

Asgaurd4what: What are their uses?

IamIronMan: They are used to show how you feel.

Asgaurd4what: But why?

IamIronMan: BECAUSE THOR! JUST USE THEM AND DEAL WITH IT.

Asgaurd4what: T-T

 **Voila! More texts because of flying watermelons. Tony: Are you mad?! Me: Possibly. MWAHAHA! Plz review! Tony: Or don't, it's funny to watch her suffer. Me: Rude! You know I'm your favorite owner! Tony: You don't own me. You don't own any of us. Me: T-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, here are some more texts for you wonderful people out there! Thank you so much for all the reviews/favorites/follows it really makes my day!**

My cat

Felloffatrain: Guys, I can't find Fluffles.

Sharpshooter: What is a Fluffles?

RedWhiteandBlue: Has anyone seen Fluffles?

IamIronMan: Who's Fluffles!?

Felloffatrain: My cat.

Webshooterz: You have a cat?

Webshooterz: I want a cat!

HotandDangerous: How did Bucky have a cat and none of us knew?

RedWhiteandBlue: I knew about Fluffles. He's a nice cat.

Smashy: Peter, I thought you were allergic to cats.

Webshooterz: Well, that was before I got bitten by a radioactive spider, so I may not be anymore.

Felloffatrain: Peter's health is not what's important right now! FLUFFLES IS MISSING. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

IamIronMan: That cat better not have peed or pooped on anything.

Sharpshooter: How did Flint not know about Fluffles?

RedWhiteandBlue: Who's Flint?

HotandDangerous: Clint's dog.

IamIronMan: Clint has a dog?

Webshooterz: I want a dog!

Smashy: Allergies, Peter. Allergies.

Webshooterz: But I'm Spiderman!

Felloffatrain: I seriously can't find him, guys!

IamIronMan: Why would you name your cat Fluffles?

RedWhiteandBlue: Because he's Fluffy!

IamIronMan: And seriously Clint, Flint?

HotandDangerous: Hey, it rhymes and it's interesting. It was a win win.

Sharpshooter: Hey, it's not as bad as Gamma.

Webshooterz: Whose Gamma?

Smashy: My hamster.

Webshooterz: WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE PETS EXCEPT STEVE, THOR, TONY, NATASHA AND ME! I AM ASHAMED !

Smashy: Steve has a lizard!

RedWhiteandBlue: Yeah, well, Natasha has a bird. She taught it to claw out eyes.

HotandDangerous: Thor has a mini dragon.

Asgaurd4what: I do not deny this.

IamIronMan: So just me and Peter then?

Sharpshooter: Well, you have Dum-E and You, and they're the same as pets!

IamIronMan: No, they are more like children!

RedWhiteandBlue: And Peter, you have that robot that does your homework, what's his name?

Webshooterz: His name is Jeff and he's my friend, not my pet.

HotandDangerous: He does everything for you. He's more of a slave.

Webshooterz: Slaves, friends, same thing.

Felloffatrain: I can't find him anywhere! HELP ME FIND FLUFFLES OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Webshooterz: Oh, I found him! Awww, he's so cute! Oh no, here comes Flint, someone help!

Webshooterz: Um, the bird(Claws, really Widow?), ate Gamma, then Fluffles ate Claws and now Flint attacked Fluffles, and Might the dragon and Flint are fighting. I can't control this. I'm holding Fluffles and I'm stuck to the ceiling.

Webshooterz: Yeah, I'm still allergic to cats. And dogs, and hamsters, birds, and fire- thx Might. Someone plz help.

RedWhiteandBlue: Is Leah the lizard there?

Webshooterz: If 'there' means in Mights stomach, then yes.

IamIronMan: No more pets.

Phone

Webshooterz: Steve I can't find my phone, help me!

RedWhiteandBlue: Where was the last place you had it?

Webshooterz: If I knew that I would have it!

Webshooterz: I really can't find it Steve, what if it's broken?

RedWhiteandBlue: It's probably fine Peter. I'll help you look.

5 minutes later

IamIronMan: Steve, have you seen my phone, I can't find it!?

RedWhiteandBlue: No, maybe it's with Peter's.

Sharpshooter: Cap, my phone's missing!

RedWhiteandBlue: Guys, is someone stealing phones? You can't do that! What if we had to communicate? How would we talk to each other?

RedWhiteandBlue: Oh, wait…. that's not funny. You guys are just mean.

Chipotle

Smashy: Guys, I'm at chipotle, what does everyone want.

RedWhiteandBlue: Can I get 4 orders of the taco trio things. With Chicken. And chips.

Asgaurd4what: I will have what the captain is having.

HotandDangerous: 3 tacos, beef and pork with lettuce and tomatoes. Chips.

Sharpshooter: Burrito bowl. Make it up.

IamIronMan: Ugh, Idk man. Ummm, just something spicey, k?

Webshooterz: 2 orders of the 3 tacos. One of them all pork, one of them all beef. Make up the other stuff.

IamIronMan: Oh, and I want a coke.

Webshooterz: Can I get chips too?

RedWhiteandBlue: Lemonade please.

Asgaurd4what: .

Webshooterz: Can I get a Coke?

HotandDangerous: Sprite.

Sharpshooter: Sprite.

Webshooterz: Sprite is gross.

Sharpshooter: Ur gross. Coke is gross.

HotandDangerous: I like sprite. It's good. Unlike Coke.

RedWhiteandBlue: I prefer Sprite.

IamIronMan: CIVIL WAR.

RedWhiteandBlue: No Tony.

Smashy: I'm getting such looks right now. Stop feuding over drinks. I'll be there in 10 minutes.

CIVIL WAR: Team Tony

(Tony, Peter, Clint, Thor, Rhodey)

IamIronMan: Guys, this Civil War is totally happening.

Asgaurd4what: I thought that was a joke. The captain has said no.

IamIronMan: Which is why we are having a Civil war!

Sharpshooter: We're having a Civil war over Civil war?

Webshooterz: Yes.

Sharpshooter: Works for me.

WarPatriotIronMachine: Why do I hang out with you guys?

WarPatriotIronMachine: And why is that my name?

CIVIL WAR: Team Steve

(Sam, Steve, Bucky)

RedWhiteandBlue: Why did Tony make this group chat then leave it?

Felloffatrain: He yelled 'Civil war!' Then left.

RedWhiteandBlue: Wow, okay.

FalconeatsWorms: What the heck? Why is this my name?

RedWhiteandBlue: Sorry Sam. Tony.

Felloffatrain: If they want a war, we'll give it to them. Hehe

RedWhiteandBlue: We're not having a war!

CIVIL WAR:Team everyone's an idiot.

(Natasha, Bruce, Fury)

Smashy: They aren't actually doing this right?

HotandDangerous: Sadly, yes, they are.

AngryPirateARGH: I Hate Stark.

CIVIL WAR FINALE

IamIronMan: I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!

RedWhiteandBlue: Okay, you win.

IamIronMan: Really?

RedWhiteandBlue: Yeah, sure.

IamIronMan: Admit that I am the most awesome person ever.

RedWhiteandBlue: Yeah… okay.

IamIronMan: SAY IT!

RedWhiteandBlue: You, Tony Stark, are the most awesome person ever.

IamIronMan: I love you too capsicle.

Hydra

Webshooterz: Can I join Hydra?

RedWhiteandBlue: NO!

Felloffatrain: I'm going to kill you.

IamIronMan: Nah, I don't think that's a good idea.

2 minutes later

Webshooterz: X.X

Webshooterz: This is Bucky speaking. No more speak of Hydra.

IamIronMan: Peter just came into my lab screaming, I know you didn't kill him.

IamIronMan: This is Peter speaking, give me back my phone you meanie, you know I was only joking!

Debriefing 3

IamIronMan: I don't know why Eyepatch even bothers with these things anymore. None of us pay attention and someone always winds up at medical.

Sharpshooter: How come Peter doesn't have to go to these?

IamIronMan: I dunno. Something about his age. It's probably because Pirate doesn't want to torture a kid.

HotandDangerous: How much longer?

RedWhiteandBlue: We've only been here for 15 minutes.

IamIronMan: That's 15 too many.

Asgaurd4what: Even I dislike these meetings, and I am usually fond of everything.

Smashy: This is boring.

IamIronMan: Oh really? I hadn't noticed.

Sharpshooter: Get the pen.

RedWhiteandBlue: NO! NO MORE STABBING EACH OTHER!

IamIronMan: Buzz kill.

Smashy: How much longer?

RedWhiteandBlue: IT'S BEEN 2 MINUTES SINCE I LAST TOLD YOU!

IamIronMan: No need to yell, Cap.

Sharpshooter: Yeah, Stevie, you gotta play nice.

Smashy: Can I pretend to almost Hulk out and see what he does?

RedWhiteandBlue: No

IamIronMan: All those who want him to do it, kick Clint in the shin.

Sharpshooter: OW!

IamIronMan: How many Legolas?

Sharpshooter: Everyone but Cap… I'm glad Bucky didn't come. HIs kick would have hurt a lot.

RedWhiteandBlue: Don't do it Bruce.

HotandDangerous: Do it.

Smashy: Okay.

10 minutes later

IamIronMan: Dude that was so funny! XD

Smashy: Yup.

Sharpshooter: "I don't like pirates" Genius Bruce.

Asgaurd4what: His eyes twitched of pure anger! It was very amusing!

RedWhiteandBlue: I hate you all so much.

IamIronMan: Hate is a very strong word, Cappy.

Sharpshooter: Yeah, I would say you just very much dislike us.

Scooby dooby doo

IamIronMan: Cappy dappy doo!

RedWhiteandBlue: What Tony.

IamIronMan: Where are you?

RedWhiteandBlue: I'm across the street. What have I said about texting during battle? What do you want?

IamIronMan: I've got some work for you now!

RedWhiteandBlue: What? I'm a little busy right now!

RedWhiteandBlue: I don't count that as a warning Tony. Next time, just say 'hey, I'm throwing a giant alien thing at you' instead of writing out the words to scooby dooby doo.

Scooby Dooby Doo 2

IamIronMan; Clinty Dinty Doo!

Sharpshooter: I don't appreciate that Tony, I'm busy shooting aliens.

IamIronMan: Where are you?

Sharpshooter: In bed with your mom, now shut up.

Scooby Dooby Doo 3

IamIronMan: Spidey Didey Doo!

Webshooterz: HI!

IamIronMan: Where are you?

Webshooterz: Above you swinging and texting like a rebel.

IamIronMan: I've got some work for you now!

Webshooterz: Shoot them down and I'll web em'.

IamIronMan: :)

Webshooterz: Tony Dony Doo!

IamIronMan: Yes honey?

Webshooterz: I've got some work for you now! (Line em up, I wanna shoot something)

IamIronMan: Sure thing.

Webshooterz: Yay we won. "We would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling superheroes!"- the aliens

IamIronMan: You get me so well. :')

 **New character in the next chapter because I couldn't resist, hope you like him. Ehehehehe**


End file.
